Wyatt Crossed
by ChrisBianca
Summary: When the girls tell Chris there moving, more secrets get revealed then planed when a little vistor shows up. Who is the vistor? What secrets will be revealed? What will happen at the end? Read to find out and Review and tell me what you think. CHAPTER 2 P
1. Is this nightmares or forthcomings

**Wyatt-Crossed**

Set after Chris-Crossed

Disclamer: I don't own Charmed...Blah blah blah.

When the girls tell Chris there moving, more secrets get revealed then planed when a little vistor shows up. Who is the vistor? What secrets will be revealed? What will happen at the end? Read to find out and Review and tell me what you think

Manor

**Piper** - Who wants to tell Chris that you are going to move out.

**Phoebe** - I think that you should because you're the one who wants us to move out.

**Paige** - Yes, I do to, he is not going to take this to well either.

**Piper** - That is for sure and let's all go to tell him.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe orb to P3.

P3

**Piper** - Hey Chris are you here.

**Paige** - Were else would he be.

**Chris** - I'm here I just got here but I'm here, do you need something girls.

**Piper** - Yes, well would you sit down.

**Chris** - I don't like the sound of this, what.

**Paige** - Well I don't want to bring up old wounds but when Bianca was here she put a spell on us and Piper thinks that we should move in with Richard and Jason and we are.

**Chris** - Just Great, you are moving out and leaving me to do all the work. I had it bad before you found out about me being a ½ witch and ½ whitelighter I only send you after the ones that came after you and I went after the others.

**Phoebe** - Are you saying that you have been demon hunting and we never knew it.

Chris nods his head in a 'duh' way

**Paige** - LEO get down here NOW.

Leo orb's in.

**Leo** - What.

**Piper** - Well are little ½ breed here has been demon hunting.

**Chris** - What is the big deal, I was there for you and I did my demon work after it, it's not like I can't take care of myself.

**Leo** - But what if you got hurt, we thought that you were a whitelighter and that means that we thought you could heal your self.

**Chris** - I can and have healed myself in the past.

**Leo** - What?

**Chris** - I can take care of myself, Leo.

**Wyatt - **who just appeared out of nowhere and presents was unknown - See, he is a special being, he is more powerful then I am and I am the twice-blessed child. Hi Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige.

**Piper** - Is that you Wyatt.

**Wyatt** - Yes Mom, its me.

**Chris** - What are you doing here, Wyatt. I thought I took the spell so you couldn't come after me and try to bring me back and I'm not going back.

**Wyatt** - That slowed me down but did you really think that would stop me. But don't look at me like that, I did what I did for a reason. You made me mad and I lost my tempter and I healed her, she's not dead.

**Piper** - What do you mean 'she's not dead', who.

**Chris** - Bianca, that is who, he killed her.

**Wyatt** - I said she's not dead and she's not, for heaven sakes. I am marred to her sister and do you think that I would hurt her, she is my wife's sister and my brother's girlfriend.

**Leo** - Your what.

**Wyatt** - They don't know, how, you look just like mom and have dad's eyes.

**Chris** - No they didn't know and you just busted me, thank you Wyatt, in more then one way.

**Phoebe** - What do you mean in more then one way.

**Chris** - Look at him and tell me he is not evil.

**Wyatt** - innocently - I'm not.

**Chris** - Don't start that, just because you touch the book don't mean that you are good. - looking at Phoebe - Tell him once and for all that it goes with blood Please.

**Phoebe** - Yes, it does.

**Piper** - I never told you it went with blood.

**Paige** - What! It goes with blood. How come I never knew that.

**Leo** - I can't believe I never told you it went with blood.

**Chris** - You told him but he would give his puppy eyes, like he is giving you right now, and you would say that he is not evil and then he would say that mean's that he is good. So don't give in, Please.

**Wyatt** - So I am evil, GOOD. So that means I can take my little brother home were he belongs so come on home little brother.

**Chris** - Do you think I am crazy Wyatt I'm not going with you and get killed.

**Wyatt** - I would never kill you Chris, I love you.

**Chris** - I remember you saying that you don't need me that is not love Wyatt.

**Wyatt** - I said that you made me mad and you know if I get mad, I get crazy and at the time I was crazy and if you don't come home the kids are going to die and that is not a threat. Taylor has been food poisoned, I almost put a mall on Roxie's head, Bel is about the size of pea that is not a joke she won't eat, then there is Piper Lynn she got in the water and Chase you are going to kill him he burnt the cook book, the house and Grace.

**Chris** - She is who.

**Wyatt** - Prue's Daughter, a sleep and run. He's dead. I killed him.

**Chris** - Thank you.

**Piper** - Ok who is Prue, Taylor, Roxie, Bel, Piper Lynn, Grace and Chase. And why did you think him for killing the man.

**Chris** - Prue is Phoebe's daughter Taylor is mine and Wyatt's little sister and Chase is- soon to be was mine and Wyatt's little brother, Roxie is Paige's Daughter, Bel is another of Phoebe's daughters, Piper Lynn is my daughter and Grace is Prue's daughter. Family is my life and no one messes with them if he didn't kill him, I would have. Is Grace ok Wyatt.

**Wyatt** - Chase was almost not, but yes she is fine.

**Paige** - So, I have 1 daughter and Phoebe has 2 daughters and Piper has 3 boys and 1 girl.

Chris and Wyatt laugh.

**Wyatt **- You wish, mom has 7 kids and Aunt Phoebe has 8 kids and Aunt Paige has 6 kids and a friend of yours, you haven't meet yet has 11 and Chris has been taking care of them since he was 18. That is all of them. He was 17 when Bianca had Piper Lynn. They are the best bunch of kids you could meet. Chris, I posed as a farmer and tried to buy Fin and Jr. and Chase sold them to me. When Bianca found out she came after them. Evelyn and Bianca almost killed me. If you want to know why Evelyn was in that, I made her were a leather dress.

**Chris** - You what, are you crazy, what am I saying, I have known you have been crazy for years and would you tell me who killed Molly so she could come back. She is not only your daughter, she is mine and Bianca's niece and Evelyn's Daughter, also.

**Evelyn** - who just appeared - Why don't you tell him and me.

**Leo** - You had a daughter, Wyatt. Who is that, your wife?

**Wyatt** - Yes on both dad. Chris, Doyle, my first hand man back then.

**Chris and Evelyn** - What?

**Wyatt** - Do you see why I didn't tell you my own man killed my daughter and if that gets out I would lose my power.

**Piper** - Sweetie, they are more then power to think about.

**Wyatt** - No there is not. Its all about power, its as simple as that.

**Chris** - We have already had this conversation, so can I skip it this time.

**Wyatt** - Sure.

With a wave of his hands everyone was engulfed in a huge flame.

**Wyatt** - laughing evilly - Good enough.

Golden Gate Bridge

Chris suddenly woke up on the Golden Gate Bridge with a start.

**Chris** - What am I doing up here asleep. Oh well, weird dream.

He orbs back to P3.

P3-back office

**Chris** - Good thing that was just a dream, them moving out, ha.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in.

**Piper** - Hey Chris are you here.

**Paige** - Were else would he be.

**Chris** - to him self - Deja vu - to them - I'm here I just got here but I'm here, do you need something girls.

**Piper** - Yes, well would you sit down.

**Chris** - I don't like the sound of this, what.

**Paige** - Well I don't want to bring up old wounds but when Bianca was here she put a spell on us and Piper thinks that we should move in with Richard and Jason and we are.

Chris looks at them and then his face goes blank.

**Chris** - stressing - Oh no.


	2. Reviews for ‘Wyatt Crossed’

Reviews for 'Wyatt Crossed'

Thanks for the reviews, I'm sorry but there will be no more of this story. If you do want a squeal, ask me for one and give me some ideas. I'm stomped. I will only make a squeal IF I get 10 reviews for a squeal. Latter!

1st Review

To Drewfuller4eva

"ohh, now i'm interested"

Thanks. If ya want a squeal. Review. Again. Latter.

2nd Review

To Magical Princess

"very coll way to approach it1"

Thanks. If ya want a squeal. Review again. I enjoy them. Latter.

Extra reviews

3rd review To please squeal Anonymous

"Squealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsquealsqueal"

Thanks! Lol. I got your point. You wanted a squeal. Well here's to you and all of those who wanted me to continue. But you really need to thank AK8. AK8 is the one who got me to continue.

4th review To asmodean Anonymous

"please write a review cos this fic is great"

Thank you,. Well, I did. What do you think? It will get back to Wyatt vs. Chris in chappy 3. I promise. Enjoy.

5th review To (2) AK8 Signed

Please continue

This is to you. You had better be happy. Lol. Did you enjoy the new chapter, hope so. More coming soon, I hope. Time is very scarce in my life these days. Lol.

6th review To (1) AK8 Signed

Cool story

Thanks! Please keep reading. Bye!


	3. Is this real or not?

_Chapter 2: **- Is This Real Or Not**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothin' but my own imagination. :(_**

****

We see that Chris can not believe what he heard and he wants to wake up and find out this is just a dream but he can not wake up.

**Piper** - Could you stop pinching yourself, Chris?

**Chris** - Please tell me this is a bad dream.

**Phoebe** - No, we are going to move out.

**Paige** - As soon as we can.

**Chris** - What makes you think that you are going to have a good life with Richard and Jason, girls?

**Paige** - I love Richard and I want to take the chance to see if it will work out.

**Phoebe** - I'm only going because Piper said that she don't want me to end up like Prue.

**Chris** - What, happy?

**Piper** - angrily - You don't know her so don't think that you do, Chris.

**Chris** - Yes, I do know Prudence May Halliwell-Trudeau.

**Piper** - She never marred Andy before he died.

**Chris** - He what!

**Phoebe** - Died.

**Chris** - What! Let me see this. - holding out his hand and saying - Andy's history book.

**Phoebe** - Your powers is like mine.

**Chris** - Yes and no. I have both Telekinesis and Telekinetic Orbing.

**Phoebe** - Is that all that you have, Chris?

**Chris** - No, I also have, along with Telekinesis and Telekinetic Orbing; Astral Projection, Freezing, Blow up, Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, Telepathy, Fire Balls and for transportation I have Orbing, Shimmering, and Astral Projection transportation. They are more but I don't know all their names.

**Piper** - That is a lot of powers!

**Paige** - Leo... - with a moment of hesitation - Leo...

Leo orbs in.

**Leo** - Yes, Paige. Do you need something?

**Paige** - Do you know how many powers our little ½ breed over here have?

**Leo** - No, what do you have, Chris.

**Chris** - As I was telling them I don't know. I only know that I have: Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Astral Projection, Freezing, Blow up, Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, Telepathy, Fire Balls and for transportation I have Orbing, Shimmering, and Astral Projection transportation. I also know that I have the Yo-yo and the Sling Shot.

**Phoebe** - shocked - You have the Sling Shot.

**Leo** - shocked - You have the Yo-yo.

**Chris** - Yes, I do. But I don't use them. The elders would know that I'm here if I would use the Yo-yo and the demons would love to know that I'm here and I don't want them to know. So that is why I said my name was Chris Perry, not my real name.

**Piper** - shocked - What, your real name is not Chris Perry?

**Chris** - No, it is Christopher Perry and then my last name. I can't tell you my last name, sorry.

**Phoebe** - shocked and amazed - I know it. You are the Prophesied One, you are Piper's and Leo's 2nd son.

**Piper** - What?

**Leo** - shocked - Is that true Chris, are you our son.

**Chris** - shyly - Yes, I am your son. But I'm not going to be born for a while. Wyatt is one year and 10 months old when I'm born.

**Piper** - Why didn't you tell us?

**Chris** - That would be smart. Hi, I came back here to save my Aunt Paige from being turned into stone for 6 years and killing the Power of three.

**Phoebe** - So, she didn't die that day.

**Chris** - No, not in my time. I came back to the Titian's and she was turned to stone, but it stilled killed the power of three.

**Paige** - So you saved the power of three this time.

**Chris** - No. Phoebe, The Leprechaun and One of the Seven Dwarfs did. But if I didn't come back, then you would have been killed. I went to The Agency and got permission to come back here and save her and Wyatt.

**Leo** - sadly - Could you tell us what is wrong with your older brother, please?

**Chris** - Ok, but sit down and don't get mad. - they do as they were asked - he starts out sadly - Lets see. Lets start at the beginning: the day that I was being born. Wyatt was kidnapped... and he... was turned... evil... I don't know by what... but... I will stop it.

**Piper** - sadly - What, Evil?

**Chris** - I have found out 3 of the 4 thing that turn him.

**Leo** - sadly - What are they, Chris?

**Chris** - I found a scroll in the underworld and it said that Wyatt will be turned by: 1st is The Order, 2nd The sword by the name of Excalibur, 3rd A friend of his father; and 4th The death of his Daughter, Molly.

**Piper** - shocked - The death of his daughter, Molly.

**Chris** - sadly - Yes, about 2 years ago she was killed by a demon that was after Wyatt.

**Piper** - sadly - How old was she?

**Chris** - She would have been 3 on her birthday in a few months.

**Piper** - Who is her mother?

**Chris** - That would be Bianca's sister, Evelyn.

**Phoebe** - amazed - Brothers with sisters.

**Chris** - Yes, Evelyn is 1 year and 10 months younger then Bianca and I'm 1 year and 10 months younger then Wyatt.

**Leo** - coming out of shock - A friend of his father.

**Chris** - Yes. I thought it might have been Gideon but when I got back here, I checked him and it didn't pan out.

**Leo** - A elder, my mentor, the head master at Magic School.

**Chris** - Yes, he was killed by the girls the same day that Wyatt was turned.

**Piper** - amazed - We killed an elder.

**Chris** - Yes, that is why I thought that it was him because he is the only one that you killed on that day. Demonic or otherwise.

**Phoebe** - It has to be him, Chris. When did you ask him?

**Chris** - Like I said. The day I got back here, the day the Titans attacked. You were working on the Titan's and I shimmered to magic school. I asked him and he could not lie to me, so it is not him.

**Leo** - amazed - Why could he not lie to you, and why did you shimmer there?

**Chris** - cocky - Because I'm _The_ Time-Traveler. - in a 'duh' way - The Titans followed Orb trials.

**Leo** - So that is why you shimmered.

**Chris** - That is part of the reason.

**Leo** - What is the other?

**Chris** - I was still used to shimmering. You can't orb in the future very good. We have flying cars and they run over you. They don't go through the orbs, I don't know why.

**Paige** - Did you find what you wanted with Andy's History book?

**Chris** - Yes, I granted him life.

**Piper** - So he is alive.

**Leo** - Who is alive?

**Chris** - Andy Joe Trudeau, Prue's high school sweetheart.

**Piper** - He is not with her.

**Chris** - Yes, he is. She not dead, either.

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo** - WHAT?

**Chris** - Yes, she is not dead. She comes back when I'm 6 months old. She has 3 kids when she comes back. The Agency said that it is to dangerous for her to come back early, but she is safe. She don't know who she is and won't find out until she see Leo and that brings all her memory back. She remembers the other time line, the one that Piper died in.

**Piper** - Chris, can I ask you something.

**Chris** - Sure, what.

**Piper** - Why are you still calling me and you dad Piper and Leo.

**Chris** - laughing - I just got used to calling you that, is it ok for me to call you Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige.

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo** - Yes

**Chris** - Ok. Sorry mom. I have to go to my demon connection. I'll see you later.

He orbs out.

**Piper** - He is going to get hurt by going to the underworld.

**Phoebe** - No he won't, Piper. I'm not moving in with Jason. If we can't be happy in a long distance relationship, then it is not going to work.

**Piper** - Are you sure?

**Phoebe** - Yes, I want to get to know my nephew and help him save my other.

**Paige** - Me too.

**Piper** - Are YOU sure?

**Paige** - Yes, Wyatt is more important then my sex life.

**Leo** - Thank you for not moving out and thinking that Wyatt is more important then that.

**Piper** - He is more important.

**Leo** - I'm going to have a little chit-chat with my mentor.

**Piper** - Not without me.

**Phoebe** - Or me.

**Paige** - Same here.

**Leo** - Ok, lets orb.

They all orb out to magic school were we see Chris and an elder talking.

Magic School

**Chris** - Are you after the Twice blessed Child?

**Gideon** - Yes. Why did I say that for?

**Chris** - Is someone else working with you?

**Gideon** - Yes, Sigmund. Why am I answering your questions?

**Chris** - Why are you after him?

**Gideon** - Because he is to powerful.

**Chris** - Why do you think that?

**Gideon** - Because they got him out of that dragon situation, after the cleaners took him.

**Chris** - That is no reason to think that he is to powerful.

**Gideon** - Yes, it is. He is not going to use his powers for the greater good.

**Chris** - So what! They are no good in the world, what so ever.

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo** - WHAT?

**Chris** - What are you doing here?

**Leo** - We just came to talk to Gideon.

**Chris** - stating the obvious - It looks like it was him.

**Piper** - Let me kill him.

**Chris** - No, I'll do that, thank you.

He turns to Gideon and fires up something that looks like a fireball and launches it at him but it is a line of power from his hand to Gideon. It kills him and then comes back to his hand.

**Leo** - scared out of his wits - That was the Yo-yo, wasn't it?

**Chris** - Yes, that was the Yo-yo. Now I know all that turned him, all I have to do is wait for the Order and seal Excalibur so he will not be able to get it.

**Piper** - Mordaunt said that it was Wyatt's.

**Chris** - Yes, we thought it was his too, but unless dad is a witch and never said that he was, then Excalibur belongs to Richey.

**Piper** - Who?

**Chris** - Paige's son.

**Paige** - I have a son.

**Chris** - Yes and 5 daughters.

**Phoebe** - What about me?

**Chris** - You have 6 girls and 2 boys.

**Piper** - So I only have 2.

**Chris** - You wished, you have 4 girls and 3 boys.

**Leo** - What about Prue?

**Chris** - Aunt P. has 4 boys and 7 girls.

**Piper** - That is 11 kids. Why did you call her Aunt P.?

**Chris** - You have a daughter named Prudence and Phoebe has a daughter named Prue and she said that only leaves her little ole P. But yes she loves child birth. Give me one minute, I have a Sigmund to kill.

**Leo** - This is magic school, how are you going to kill him.

**Chris** - With a Magic school ball killer. That is one I don't know a name for, so I just named them what they can do.

**Leo** - It can kill Magic school teachers.

**Chris** - Yes, and make them stay that way. Except for Caldwell. He will never stay dead.

**Leo** - changing the subject - Ok, can we go with you, Chris.

**Chris** - I guess.

They walk down the halls to a class room.

**Chris** - Could you have him come out here so I won't kill him in front of all of his class.

**Leo** - Yes, I can.

He walks into Sigmund's class.

**Sigmund** - May I help you, Leo?

**Leo** - Could you step out here, please?

**Sigmund** - Yes.

They walk out in the hall.

**Chris** - Are you working with Gideon to try and kill the Twice blessed Child.

**Sigmund** - Yes. Why?

**Chris** - Ok, I killed Gideon, do you still think that he is right.

**Sigmund** - Yes, I do.

**Chris** - Ok, sorry. You have to die.

He fires up a blue light and throws it at Sigmund and he goes up in dust. No flames and scramming, just dust.

**Chris** - That is all that that power can do.

**Piper** - That is strange.

**Chris** - Can you tell me what it is, dad?

**Leo** - I have no idea.

**Paige** - Could you show us some of your powers that you don't have names for?

**Chris** - I guess. Let me go and get some one to teach this class first.

He walks down the hall and in a room and then back with another teacher.

**Chris** - Lets go to the manor.

They all nod and orb out to go to the manor.

The Manor - The Sun Room

**Paige** - What are the kids name, Chris?

**Chris** - This is how they were born, it goes like this: Patricia, Andy Jr., Wyatt, Melissa, me, Prue, Mel, Chase, Melody, Mickey, Mickie, Fin, Jr., April, Ann, Annie, Prudence, Melinda, Chastity, Pheebs, Charlotte, Brianna, Jessie, Jamie, Jenny, Alice, Penny, Alan, Richey, Roxie, Taylor and then Bel.

**Phoebe** - What does Jr. stand for Chris. Who's does it belong to.

**Chris** - We have 3 Jr.'s in the family: Prue's, Phoebe's and Paige's: The Jr. in Phoebe's stands for Cole Ralph Tuner Jr., the Jr. in Paige's is Richey his real name is Richard Franklin Montana Jr. The Jr. in Prue's is Andy Joe Trudeau Jr. Mom said that if she had one more boy she was going to name it Leo Del Wyatt Jr. I said praise the lord my name is Christopher Perry Halliwell. But when mom gets mad she calls me Christopher Perry Victor Wyatt-Halliwell.

**Piper** - Christopher Perry Victor Wyatt-Halliwell?

**Chris** - That is not my real name. That is what mom calls me when I'm in trouble.

**Leo** - What a name Chris. Good thing it is not your real name.

**Chris** - That is why I go by Chris not Christopher.

**Phoebe** - She calls you by dad's name. Where did Christopher come from?

**Chris** - Grandpa Wyatt's name is Christopher Perry Wyatt and I'm named after him.

**Leo** - Why would I let her name you after him. I hate him.

**Chris** - Mom likes the name, so she named me that without you knowing it.

**Leo** - Do you like it, Chris?

**Chris** - I like Chris not Christopher. However, mom and Richey calls me that. BUT only them.

**Paige** - Why does Richey call you Christopher for?

**Chris** - He hung around mom and he thinks that my name is Christopher, it is but you know, I go by Chris.

**Leo** - Who is watching them, Chris?

**Chris** - My little brother, Chase.

**Piper** - Is he good?

**Chris** - He is not evil but he can't cook.

**Phoebe** - Who is cooking for them?

**A man and a woman** - We are.

Chris turns around to see...


End file.
